Oh brother, what a date!
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: Chloe's brother, Jesse, has been in the Marines for the past year. He's due home for a visit so Chloe decides to set up her best friend, Beca on a blind date. Chapter 1 rated T for language. Jeca!
1. Chapter 1: The Date

A/N: This is for-Sarcasticbella, one of our wonderful Jeca crew. You hoped to inspire someone's fanfiction? Well, here's a one-shot just for you! Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters portrayed in this story. What I do own are the mistakes within and the story-line based on the adventures that our friend encountered. All names have been changed to protect identities.

Chapter 1: The date

Beca Mitchell's days, just like the wintry nights, were getting longer.

She was a preschool teacher, in the small town of Oak Fields, just 30 miles shy of Atlanta and had a class of 20 highly energetic three year olds. Her days were filled with little boys and girls running a muck in the classroom and her head would be still be ringing with their enthusiasm when she got home to her small but orderly two bedroom townhouse which she shared with several half dead pot plants, a creaking water system and her nymphomaniac friend. Teaching was fun when all the children sat quietly, listening to the stories that were read to them and she thoroughly enjoyed watching them discover new things and learn the world around them. They learnt their alphabets, numbers, colors, and shapes and how to be kind to one another. Recess outside and playing in the yard were very important to Beca who, as a child, had found the classroom uninspiring, so she loved to teach her students about nature. Today, the weather was too cold for outdoor play and the rain that had been threatening all day decided to soak the yard and leave huge puddles that she might have lost a pre-schooler in. Instead, Beca and her assistant Jessica, helped each child with arts and crafts, and using boxes, tissue paper and a lot of imagination, managed to create something for them to take home for their moms and dads.

Things had been a bit hard for Beca for a while now. She'd been stressing a lot lately; her mother had been grilling things in her brain like a steak that had burnt to a crisp, leaving a nasty stain in her mind. She'd been struggling with her weight for a while, since the stress of getting her degree had gotten to her and her mother's need for perfection taking it's toll. After seeking the help she needed after college, she was doing fine. Things should have been easy for a 23 year old, sharing an apartment with her friend Stacie and living life without a complete set of rules. Neither one of them had any kids of their own but they both have good paying jobs and lived well.

However, family problems were no fun when you had a mother who thought her word was gold. She seemed unable to listen to reason. She was still Beca's mom and believed she knew best. End. Of. Story. Beca stressed even more when her younger sister Ashley began to look ill, and Beca recognized the signs, matching her own destructive path. There was an opportunity for her to go to an out of state clinic and Beca pushed for Ashley to get the right help. Needless to say that the topic was a tennis matched play out between Beca and her Mom; the latter refusing to accept there was a problem at all. It was finally decided that Ashley would go to Remuda Ranch in Arizona.

All the plans were worked out and it was time for Ashley to leave. Of course, before that, she had to run the gauntlet of surviving the formal goodbye and endure the family gathering from hell. Everyone sat around the kitchen table bickering back and forth of who was right and who was wrong. Beca sat on her hands through most of the dinner, knowing that the sharp kitchen knives were only a few feet away. Upon the completion of dinner, Beca and Ashley went to the bedroom that they once shared for some one on one time.

"I'm a little scared Beca. I'm gonna be so far away." Ashley said with a tremor in her voice. The young girl couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she hugged her older sister.

"Ash, I know you're scared. Everything is going to be alright, I promise you! I've been there." Beca said as she rubbed soft circles on her back. Pulling away, she grabbed her sister's hand as they sat on the bed.

"Mom's just so ridiculous these days Bec. She doesn't listen. I'm going insane here!" Ashley said throwing her hands in the air for effect.

"Look, tomorrow you'll be at Remuda. Worry about taking care of yourself."

"I will. I promise." Ashley said wrapping her arms around Beca.

"I love you Ash."

"Love you too Becs."

The trip to the airport was painfully long. Beca insisted on driving as her mom seemed incapable of making a sensible decision, having changed her shoes seven times before leaving in her sneakers. Beca pulled up outside the small airport, popping the trunk and jumping out to get Ashley's small weekend case. She handed it to her sister and watched the awkward exchanges between her and their mom.

She could feel her lip curling and was desperate to get back home so she could spend a couple of hours tweeting, texting and facebooking with her friends to get over the evening. Beca loved social media. She was always sending tweets to her friends, as many as thirty a day if she had something to say and rarely a day went past without some sort of interaction. It was a good release for her and helped Beca get through the days

Following both her mom and Ashley into their terminal, to wait for their flight to Arizona to announce boarding, Beca resisted the urge to play with her phone, knowing it was going to be several weeks before she saw Ashley again. Stopping by one of the tacky gift shops, she swiped up a small, weird looking bear that only cost a couple of bucks and stuffed it into Ashley's carry on, hoping that the small googly eyed creature would bring her some comfort while she was away. There was a peaceful silence among the trio as they waited for the gate to be announced but Beca still felt a wave of relief when it came to say goodbye.

Several hours later, Beca received confirmation of them both landing safely and that Ashley and her mom had checked into the Remuda. A couple weeks passed before Beca got to have a Skype session with her sister and the hour passed quickly; both of them shedding more than a few tears. It was an exhausting conversation and Beca had been doing all she good to keep her sister's spirits up. She was drained as she ended the call. After a long day with her preschoolers, three of them with a tummy bug, all Beca now wanted was a nice long bubble bath and a glass of wine to relax for the evening.

The routine was the same for the next two weeks. Work, calling her sister and preparation for inspections soon took their toll and soon Beca was desperate for a well- deserved night out. She and Stacie had managed a couple of movie nights, not to mention a few drinks while doing so as Beca couldn't understand the fascination with a two hour long story about people she didn't know.

The stress began to build up too much for Beca and it was on the Tuesday afternoon, while in work, that she fainted. Well, a trip to the ER was never fun but very necessary. The doctors hooked her up with an IV drip to prevent dehydration as they asked awkward questions and probed into her private life. To keep herself sane and to block out everything going on around her, Beca tweeted away about her adventures. Next thing she knew, her Mom showed up with a bunch of bull to let out; her desperate reaction to the situation. Not wanting to deal with her, Beca began to get distressed so the nurse had her removed and banned, not allowing anyone to disturb the patient. The whole interaction had Beca laughing silently. She continued to tweet about her adventure yet again. After an overnight stay, Beca was released; going home to regroup and start all over again. Texts, tweets and messages from her friends kept her encouraged as Beca knew she had a good group of friends that supported and loved her dearly.

Chloe, Beca's best friend since their college days, was desperate to get a hold of Beca and get her back laughing and enjoying life again. They usually had a good time when they got together, whether it was a party, a trip to the coffee shop or a few drinks in a club. Chloe always wanted to set Beca up with somebody who would treat her right. She was such a romantic at heart… and a flirt… and a ... well you get the picture.

Beca had just finished her Starbucks when a chime indicating a message on Beca's phone sounded. She reached for it; reading a message from Chloe and she couldn't help the noise that escaped her.

Message: Chloe - _Come out w/us 2nite, my bro is a marine, &amp; u need 2 get laid! Look cute &amp; 4get ur underwear!_

Beca's eyes grew as wide as the Grand Canyon. Chloe was usually as forward but even that text had Beca laughing.

Beca thinks to herself _'There's no way the night could end poorly' _Laughing, she called Chloe about the message.

Pretty much after the quickest hello in history, Chloe said, "Your self-esteem could use a boost. This should help."

Beca decided to just go with the flow and accepted Chloe's invitation, thinking it wouldn't hurt to go out for a few drinks. She couldn't remember ever meeting Chloe's brother before but it wouldn't hurt to flirt like hell with him for a few hours. Internally she was freaking out worrying about the perfect outfit. Beca started tweeting her friends for suggestions. About an hour or so, she decided on a black bra and matching black thong, with a strapless black dress and silver pumps. She applied her foundation and blush, along with silver eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner and some pink lip gloss. Beca decided to keep her hair down, having soft twisted curls draping down the side of her face. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she smiled; satisfied with the results.

Beca walked into the living room to find Stacie with a drink in her hand. Knowing Beca as she did, Stacie though it was a good idea to have a drink or two before they left for Chloe's place. Stacie turned around with a shocked expression.

"Beca! You look sexy as hell girl. There's no way that Chloe's brother isn't going to want to land his missile on you. Blow his torpedo your way."

"STACIE!" Beca cut her off before she really got out of hand. Stacie's hunter was on the prowl for others as well as herself.

Beca and Stacie had their shit together; starting early with some liquid courage as people say. The tweets and texts were rolling out left and right and Beca began to relax. Beca's nerves were still getting the best of her. She still replied to her friends that she thought it was the best invite ever. All her social media friends were behind her 100% and she laughed as one of her friends tells her to take one for the team.

Knowing how she is when drinking, she also knew she needed to keep her wits about herself. Beca was confident enough to go up to the guy and say "Hi, I'm Beca, holy shit your hot, let's bang." There was absolutely no way in hell that something like that would happen if Beca was sober.

Finally, the time to leave arrived and she was actually quite excited to start what would hopefully be an amazing night out. She and Stacie made it out to the cab in one piece and were delighted that the driver complimented them on their outfits. He had a cheeky smile and the journey consisted of Stacie flirting the entire time. He was chatting about the club they were going to, stating that on occasion he did some DJing there on a Saturday night. As they pulled up outside the club where they were going to be meeting up with their friends and Chloe's brother, he handed them a card each and told them to ask for Luke at the bar. He would sort them out with a drink or two and Beca was really pleased to hear that there was a cover band playing tonight. She loved her music. Any opportunity to see some new talent was a plus in her book. Donald, the cab driver, scribbled his number on Stacie's card as she passed him a $20 bill and told them to have a great night.

Stepping out of the cab, Beca smoothed her hand over her dress as they entered the bar. Looking around the crowd, Stacie saw Jessica, Aubrey, Michael or Uni as some people call him, Bumper and Chloe and grabbing Beca's hand, she dragged her over to meet up with them, almost pulling her off her heels as she stumbled, catching herself just in time as she ended up right in front of a tall, dark haired guy in a Marine uniform. Beca's breath caught in her throat as she took in his broad shoulders and she could see his defined muscles everywhere.

"Hi. I'm Jesse." The Marine said, smiling brightly as he extended his hand. Chloe already knew her brother was taken by Beca, judging by the tone in his voice and the glint in his eyes. She saw the way he was looking at Beca.

Taking his hand in hers and shaking it lightly, Beca returned the smile. "I'm Beca. Nice to meet you Jesse." She looked him directly in the eye as her inner goddess jumped for joy. She was _so_ ready for some fun tonight. Chloe asked Beca to join her in the restroom. She was reluctant to leave the handsome Marine as she could almost see Stacie sniffing his collar, but seeing as it was Chloe, she didn't have much of a choice.

"We'll be back in a few. Keep the seats warm Jesse. Oh, and I'm drinking rum." Beca said, as she followed an almost skipping Chloe to the restroom.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed as soon as the door closed behind them.

"What's up Chloe?" Beca asked.

"What do ya think Becs?" Chloe breathed through her teeth and pulled a silly face at Beca. She was way too hyper about the evening, more than Beca it would seem.

"He's quite the eye candy and since he's your brother, I'm assuming he probably has a personally like you as well." Beca said as a matter-of-fact. Although in truth, she didn't think that was a bad thing.

"I want you to know, that I told him you were a gorgeous brunette with an Aubrey Plaza personality."

"I AM NOT THAT WEIRD!" Beca huffed. Chloe couldn't help but giggle at Beca's reaction.

"You're certainly that sarcastic." Chloe stated. Beca stood there shaking her head.

"We're fucked then, before we start." Beca said, rolling her eyes for effect.

Exiting the restroom, the girls made their way through the crowd to join the gang back at the bar. Jesse offered her the seat next to him. He was a gentleman and pulled out the chair for Beca to sit down. Everyone had ordered their drinks and soon were engaged in conversation and laughter. The band was rocking out to some Tom Petty, Rolling Stones and Springsteen. Chloe was very observant to watch Beca and her brother interact. She knew her friend had been through a lot in the past month and wanted nothing more for her to let loose. She knew her brother with treat Beca with respect and take care of her.

The girls and guys hit the dance floor for a few songs, dancing neatly together and letting their hair down. The frequent trips to the bar for more drinks saw Beca with more liquid courage in her than normal and she took her chance to make a bold move when she saw Jesse standing by herself. She sidled up to him, placing her empty glass on the bar and turned to him. He looked down at her as she said, "Holy shit, you're hot!" and laughed as she ran her hands up and down his muscular arms. Jesse smiled widely at the compliment. The band started playing "Atlantic City" by Bruce Springsteen. Jesse took the opportunity to ask Beca for a dance, which she obliged.

The song ended as Beca excused herself to the restroom. Inside, she pulled out her phone and began tweeting her friends again, feeling the giddy effects of the alcohol almost immediately. She was having a great time and wanted everyone to know, despite the words being blurry on her screen. He was hot and she was going to go for the gusto this evening. Looking at the time, it was almost 10:30 and she was eager and wanted to head out, but not wanting to show it to look desperate. Getting back to her friends, they have a shot each to welcome Jesse home. A few minutes later, Jesse whispered in Beca's ear if she wanted to get out of here. Smiling and nodding, she started to say her goodbyes for the night. Chloe engulfed her into a bear hug so tight that Beca could hardly breathe. She placed a kiss on her cheek and wished her a goodnight with a wink.

Jesse had his arm around Beca's shoulder when they walked out of the bar. The night breeze was cool and crisp. She pulled out her phone and tweeted: Ladies and Gentleman, its 10:30 at night n I'm fucking wasted headed home with a marine. Hope I inspired someone. Fuck.

A/N: Ok ladies, I've decided to split it into two parts. Don't hate me. I assure you...you won't be disappointed with the next chapter; JecaShmex! ;) So you know what to do...leave a review. Thanks for your support! Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Private Connection

A/N: Thank you for those that viewed, followed and favored this story. Thank you also to my reviewers:

Jutord  
Jessica yip 792aka annak47fans  
Gossipssweetlips  
CalmMySoul  
Guest (Jan 28) Yes! I'm continuing Crossed Paths-update coming soon. TY  
Sarcasticbeauty089  
Cuticlecare

A special thank you to sarcasticbeauty089 for allowing me to write this based on her adventures. Some scenes are from my imagination, while others are from social media conversations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. I do own any mistakes and the story line based on my friend's events. Read and review my Jeca beauties! Enjoy! JecaShmex! Without further ado… here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: A Private Connection**

The cool breeze sent chills up and down Beca's spine. Feeling her shiver, Jesse pulled her closer. After 10 minutes waiting outside in the cool night air, Jesse had finally hailed down a cab. He opened the door for Beca to step into as he followed. The cabbie was a young man with a cheeky smile; Beca seemed to think he was the same cab driver from earlier that night.

"Good evening folks, where can I take you tonight?" The young male cab driver said flashing his pearly whites. Beca thought what a nice smile he had and wondered for a moment or two if he was Stacie's type. She pulled out her phone to send a cheeky picture of him to Stacie with a message asking her if she wanted his number. She caught his photo just before he continued talking. "Have you had a good evening?"

"416 Parkview Place please." Jesse said. "And yes, the evening has been quite… eventful so far."

The handsome Marine locked fingers with Beca as the cab pulled away from the curb and into the steady stream of traffic ahead. Beca calculated it would take about twenty minutes' drive before they got to Jesse's apartment, as it was clear-cut across town. She had been slightly worried that, after the buzz of the club had ebbed away, that the conversation was going to be stilted but it flowed nicely as the two asked questions about each other's background.

Soon enough, the cab pulled over to the side of the road as they arrived at their destination. Beca looked out onto the street and took in the neighborhood. The area was decent, with tidy front yards and colorfully painted front doors. She was impressed. Jesse handed the driver $25 and bid him a good and safe night, as he popped the door and the cool air hit Beca instantly. Jesse got out and walked around the other side of the vehicle as the cab driver clicked off his busy sign, to open the door for Beca. Her inner goddess was thinking _'what_ _a wonderful gentleman he is__; that's twice he's done that now__.'_ The fact that he was Chloe's brother made her feel so much calmer and safer.

Jesse puts his hands in his pocket to retrieve his keys. Walking up the four steps to his front door, he unlocked it easily and held it open for Beca to enter first. Following behind her, he extended his hand to motion Beca up toward the second floor as he pushed and locked the door behind him. Beca started to climb the stairs, taking in the neat and tidy decoration and the touches of home that made even the common areas seem welcoming. At the top of the stairs, Beca stepped aside and allowed Jesse to lead the rest of the way.

Jesse's apartment, B4, was at the end of the short hallway, which he shared with one other apartment. She liked the little touches of Chloe all over the doorframe, the little wooden plaques with cute sayings and the two pot plants either side of the doormat just screamed of the redheads' way.

Before unlocking the door, Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and kissed it softly. Beca smiled widely and stared into Jesse's chocolate brown eyes. He leant towards her slowly and without asking permission, he pressed his lips to hers. Beca reacted immediately; this was something she had hoped would happen and began kissing him back as her hands slid behind his neck pulling him closer to her. Their slow kiss turned deeper as Jesse slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. With their bodies heating up, Beca could feel the first flush of excitement in her belly and as Jesse slipped his tongue in between her lips, she felt a heady rush laced with promise. Sensing a change, Jesse pulled away first, panting slightly before locking his brown eyes to Becas' steely blue ones.

He gazed down at her for a moment before giving her a sweet half smile and brought his hand up to her face, cupping her chin. He leaned down and placed a light kiss onto her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked as he twisted the front door keys around in his hand.

"I'm good. " Beca said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Jesse grinned and unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot and ushering her inside. He turned on the lights as they entered his apartment: a nice cozy place for a single guy, looking like the typical bachelor pad but with further hints from his home loving sister. Beca was impressed with the décor. Surrounded by white walls, Jesse had a gray couch with a matching love seat and whimsical cushions in bright colors that matched the drapes. The cherry wooden coffee table displayed a Moroccan Ming vase and Beca loved the small bowl of wrapped candy next to it; the latter showing his sweet side and childlike nature. Over in the corner was a mini bar filled with different liquors and a small fridge on the side. The short row of twinkly lights above the glass mirror provided a club like feel about the area and Beca's eyes were drawn immediately to it. In the middle of the floor on the opposite corner was a half sized billiards table.

"Would you like a drink?" Jesse asked. "I have three types of wine, there's beer in the fridge and the mini bar is pretty well stocked with liquor." He added.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Beca replied, shrugging off her jacket and sitting neatly on the edge of the couch. Taking Beca's coat and hanging it on the coat rack by the front door, Jesse then walked over to the cupboard for two wine glasses, setting them down neatly on the coffee table in front of Beca. Opening the refrigerator to his right, he took out the bottle of Chardonnay and poured for the both of them. Handing one to Beca, he sits comfortably next to her to the couch, maintaining a respectable distance but close enough that she could smell his aftershave.

"Thank you." She said, as she took a sip, holding the cool liquid in her mouth for a moment.

"My pleasure, it's Chardonnay." Jesse said with a smile. Beca returned the smile and placed her glass on the table. Jesse flung his arm across the back of the sofa and settled back against the cushions. Beca, feeling more relaxed at seeing him melt into the soft fabric scooted back and nestled into the crook of his arm. They began to chat comfortably about what they had been up to over the last week and Beca shared a few funny stories about her Kindergarteners. She loved listening to Jesse's genuine laugh as she shared their pranks and she really enjoyed him telling her about the training camp he had just come home from. They had both finished their wine, having drunk the bottle whilst talking and Jesse took Beca's glass and set it down on the floor. Sitting back up, he squeezed her hand and Beca's inner goddess was trying to hold on as best as possible. Beca watched as Jesse put his drink down knowing this was the start of her night.

He leaned in, brushing his lips to Beca's and she shifted closer, kissing Jesse gently. They started slowly, tasting the wine in each other's mouths as Beca's breath quickened. Jesse ran his tongue across Beca's bottom lip to deepen the kiss. She allowed it and they began their tongue tango; swirling and sliding against each other in a dance of discovery. Beca reached up, fisting her fingers through Jesse's brown locks as a small moan escaped her mouth.

After 10 minutes in their make out session, they both pulled back, not without reluctance and were panting simultaneously; their eyes are locked on each other pupils dilating and getting dark with lust. Jesse cupped Beca's face, leaning her back, kissing her lips softly once more. A flame slowly ignited inside her; burning with a desire that she had missed. The need of passion to be fulfilled. She kissed him back with urgency. She pulled him closer to her so that not even a thin piece of paper could fit between them, mashing her chest onto his. Beca felt his hands sliding across her lower back. She groaned in disapproval when Jesse moved his lips from hers to suck on her neck. She felt a sensation that sent shivers down her spine.

Leaning in again capturing Jesse's lips, Beca grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it to caress his skin. Moaning in approval, Jesse deepened the kiss causing another moan to escape from Beca. Jesse moved back from her lips to her neck sucking hard on her pulse point while running his hands up Beca's body to cup her breast. Beca arched into Jesse's touch. She was the first to break up the kiss, long enough to pull Jesse's shirt over his head. Beca bit down hard on her bottom lip and looked at Jesse's toned body; his stomach and his abs.

Jesse smiled as he ran his hand up Beca's legs underneath her dress just stopping short of where she needed attention and the wet heat began pooling in her panties. She stood up easily from the couch and kicked off her shoes before she took the edge of her dress and lifted it straight over the top of her head, casually dropping the dress onto the floor. Standing there clad only in her black satin bra and matching thong, Jesse's eyes feasted on the peaks and valley of her breasts.

"If I didn't have a matching bra and a thong on, would you still have sex with me?" Beca asked.

"I would've had sex with you regardless if your bra and panties matched." Jesse stated as a matter-of-fact.

"So, this is something you want to?" Beca asked, the slightest puff of suspicion filtering through her mind.

"Oh yes. Oh so very yes." Jesse said and cleared his throat. He nudged his head down towards his lap and Beca followed his gaze, seeing the bulge in his trousers as proof that he was just as keen as she was.

He adjusted his pants as he stood and brought his hands to her skin, touching her abdomen, gently making a trail up to her breasts encased in black satin. Nimble fingers caught the snap in the middle and she poured out into his hands as he enveloped his fingers around her soft, warm skin. Softly he rubbed her breasts, massaging them as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, rolling the hardening nubs between his fingers. Beca arched into him as she felt the trail of electricity run through her core.

Jesse became well aware of the unbearable tightness in the confinements of his chinos. Sensing a need to relieve his discomfort, Beca moved her hands to unsnap his pants and tugged them down to the floor. Jesse hummed in relief as Beca stared at a raging hard on only covered in boxers. Deciding to take things to the bedroom, Jesse lifted Beca easily in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

In a few strides they entered the bedroom, kissing hungrily. When his legs hit the bed, he gently laid her backwards until her head was on the pillows all the while his tongue traced her collarbone, then down her chest cavity, between the valley of her breasts, along her navel to her hip bone before grabbing the satin thong between his teeth and pulling them down her leg.

Jesse admired the completely naked brunette in front of him. Crawling up her body nipping and biting spots of skin along the way, he stopped at her breasts and popped a nipple in his mouth, biting and swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Soft moans escaped Beca's lips, which only encouraged Jesse more.

Tapping pellets on the window and rolling thunder indicated that it was raining hard, matching the storm going on inside her. Anticipation was going to eat her alive… and she was going to relish every moment of it. The weather continued to serve as background music as Jesse gave her other breast the exact same attention. Moving up to kiss her lips once more, he laid on top of her and on instinct, he pressed his erection on her abdomen moaning at the sensation. Beca slid her hand between them to rub him through his cotton boxers earning a loud moan of approval from Jesse. Slipping her hand inside, his skin was hot, and his cock pulsated immediately upon contact.

"Oh God." He murmured as his junk leapt into her hands. "You are so-"

Unable to finish the words as Beca wrapped her fingers around him, he gently rocked his hips towards her. A thousand thoughts ran through his head and he wanted to finish his sentence but the words caught in his throat.

"Mmmmm, you're no Zac Efron… but you'll do." Beca blurted, the first effects of the alcohol she had consumed prevailing. With that statement, Jesse giggled. Thinking to himself, _'Beca may not remember this in the morning.'_

He kissed his way back down her body, biting then licking the sting away. He was attentive and solely focused on pleasing this beautiful woman beneath him. He very much enjoyed the sounds from Beca as she squirmed repeatedly to every touch. He swirled his tongue before dipping it into her naval, earning a hiss from her.

"Jesse, please" She whined in an attempt to get him closer to where she needed him. He was enjoying her torture far too much. Passing her core, he went as far as kissing her feet, marveling at her small, dainty toes with their colorful polish. Having had enough, he kissed back up her legs, taking times to languish long kisses across her thighs, his mouth coming to her sex… his tongue darted out to lap up her juices, probing her, suckling at her clit, causing her to wrap her legs around his neck in attempt to pull him closer. If this was sin, she wanted to burn in hell.

"Mmm, you're so wet and tasty." Jesse hummed at her core.

"Ohhhh, please don't stop Jesse, it's so good." Beca pleaded. She's already feeling herself at the brink. _'He's so damn good with his mouth__!__'_ she thought. With every flick of his tongue, he created sparks in her walls; pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Adding to the mix, Jesse inserted two fingers inside her starting a steady rhythm; sliding in and out with ease as her juices coated his fingers. Soft moans and sounds of wetness through the air of the semi dark room proved to be too much for Beca and her head began to spin. Jesse picked up the pace when Beca started moaning louder and louder. He curled his fingers inside her core hitting her sweet spot.

"Fuuuuuuck!" She exclaimed.

Beca could feel the orgasm rise in her stomach, flooding the rest of her body with warmth, until it finally reached the nerves of her core and her walls clenched around Jesse's fingers. She screamed in intense pleasure as the first slivers of pleasure shook her whole body. She threw her head back, grasping harder at Jesse's scalp as the orgasm tore through her and he kept going until she had ridden it out. Finally, she collapsed on the bed breathless as Jesse watched her chest rise and fall. Then he rose up on his elbow, looking at the flush of her skin.

"I love the way you look. You're so beautiful but watching you come, that takes it to another level." He whispered.

A shy smile came to her face, "You say all the right things after a good meal huh." she teased quietly.

Nodding his head, "I speak the truth after I eat something delicious." After experiencing one of the quickest orgasms ever, Beca wanted to return the favor. She flipped their position so she was on top kissing him hard, shoving her tongue passed his lips, tasting herself on his mouth. Grunting, he accepted the invasion. He ran his hands down her back until he reached the round globes of her ass and gave her a gentle squeeze. She moved to his neck in search of his pulse point. Judging by the moans from him, she found it easily enough. Beca moved swiftly down his chest, scraping her nails across his body making him hiss with pleasure. She stopped short of his rock hard cock to nip down his happy trail first. Jesse lifted his hips and pulled down his boxers, kicking them off in a fluid movement.

Glancing up at her handsome date, Beca grabbed his cock and stuck her tongue out to lick the tip already coated with pre-cum. Automatically, Jesse's hips rose up to meet her mouth. Her grip was soft as she slowly stroked him, twisting motions, making him moan and grunt with pleasure.

"Ahhhh, Beca that's nice. Feels so damn good." He said breathlessly. She lowered her head, placing the tip of his dick in her mouth, tongue swirling in circles around his head, driving him insane. He placed his hands on her head hoping to guide her further down his shaft. Knowing what he wanted, she completely covered his 9 inch cock with her mouth.

"Unnnngggh shiiiiit." He moaned caressing her hair in appreciation. Most guys would've jerked her head to drive their dicks in her mouth, but not Jesse, he was soft and tender. He placed his hand under her chin to make her look at him. He smiled gratefully. He wanted her now! Pulling her up to him, he gently kissed her before flipping their position so he was on top.

Grabbing a condom from the nightstand, he rolled it on his erection and leaning over her body placing the sweetest kisses on her mouth as he aligned himself to her. He pushed in tenderly not breaking the gaze of her beautiful steel blue eyes which had already darkened with desire for him and with one long fluid sweep, he was buried deep. Her legs wrapped around him and she encouraged him to start thrusting.

Pumping in and out of her slowly at first their bodies fitted together perfectly, the electricity building between them as he brought himself in and out, in and out… her body was humming with pleasure, his release building up inside of him. Beca let out a loud moan and arched into him. He invaded her like a tidal wave, crashing, crashing, crashing…

Until they both collided.

Their eyes met right before the culmination of it all… right before she clenched down on him and he buried himself in her one last time; both yelling each other's names in euphoric bliss. Once coming down from their high, Jesse rolled to the side and held Beca close, both trying to catch their breath. Jesse caressed Beca's cheek gently before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You're so beautiful Beca. It was amazing what we just shared. You're amazing." Jesse said with sincerity. Jesse got out of bed to dispose of the condom. Beca's eyes admired his ass as he walked towards the bathroom. Returning, he climbed back in and snuggled close as he pulled the blankets up covering them both. With heavy eyelids, they fell into a comfortable slumber.

**.o0o. Beca's POV .o0o. **

My eyes fluttered open when I felt Jesse's hands on my stomach and his hot lips on my neck. Kissing and sucking. I glanced over at the clock; the red digits displaying 4:30. Normally I'd be pissed at being woken up that early but I was too busy thinking to myself _'Oh ok, we're doing this again…fine by me!'_ Clearly this man knew exactly what he was doing and was damn good at it. Such a talented mouth. Within minutes, my body was screaming with desire. I turned to face him, kissing him fiercely with determination and wanton need. I felt his hard on pressed against my thigh. Immediately, I threw my leg over him and straddled him pressing my sex against his.

We ground against each other, creating a delicious friction and both moved in constant rhythm perfectly before his hands flew to my hips, stopping my actions.

"Condom."

Letting him up, he retrieved the condom as I took it from him to complete the task. Rolling it down slowly, teasingly over his length.

"Come here."

I climbed on top as he aligned his cock to my core and jerked his hips upwards. I impaled myself letting out a puff of air before lifting and sliding down again; repeating these actions over and over.

"God Beca… so good." Jesse murmured, beginning to thrust up to match my rhythm. Leaning down kissing his lips, moaning with pleasure, Jesse reached in between us and began to rub my clit. My breath was getting raspier and my insides were aflame. I feel the itch burn in my stomach once again.

'Jesse... I… I'm close." I breathed out, barely whispering as I was quickly approaching my apex. Jesse grunted and moaned beneath me and had me catapulting towards the edge in moments as I rode out my high. My whole body shuddered with erupting pleasure so that I hadn't even noticed Jesse's climax. Panting, I collapsed on Jesse's chest and felt his arms wrap around me. He kissed me on the top of my head as I laid down on his chest, feeling his heart thumping.

"That… that was… wow!" I stated still catching my breath as he pulled out of me.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Once again, Jesse disposed of the condom and held me tight. With heavy eyes, falling asleep in Jesse's arms was comforting.

**.o0o. End Beca's POV .o0o.**

Feeling a hand brushing strands of hair behind her ear, Beca opened her eyes to a smiling Jesse. His hair was all tousled from previous events and Beca could see evidence of her fingernail tracks on his shoulders but to her he still looked handsome. Her steel blues bored into his chocolate brown ones.

"Morning beautiful. Can I interest you in some breakfast? Cook you some eggs?" He said, displaying white teeth.

"Oh yes please. I'm famished." Beca said propping herself up on one arm. Jesse walked to his chest and grabbed a shirt.

"Here, put this on and I'll go start your eggs." Jesse said turning and walking out the room. Beca took this opportunity to start her tweeting for the day. Needless to say, within seconds, some of her Twitter friends jumped on the conversation to respond.

Beca: Tweet- I'm laying in his bed in one of his t-shirts laughing hysterically while he cooks breakfast.

A few of her friends thought this was hilarious and began to tweet back at her, frantically, asking for some inkling of details… asking for pics of his abs. She couldn't help but laugh at her friends. Her social media family… how she loved them dearly.

Nora: Tweet- Beca, did he ask you how you like your eggs? Did you say fertilized?

The people in the conversation went crazy with laughter at Nora. She's one of the many funny ones of the group. After all was said and done, Beca was able to get Jesse's picture to post on the site. Everyone who was in the conversation said how much of a cutie he was. She put her phone down when Jesse arrive with a tray full of food for them both to enjoy. Beca, being a lover of food, devoured everything in sight and was quietly impressed at his ability to cook.

During this time, Jesse decided to tell Beca a few things from the night before. She grew wide eyed with curiosity thinking _'Oh shit! What the fuck did I do or say?'_ and he chuckled good naturedly at her. Beca was mortified: she couldn't believe she told him that he was _'no Efron, but you'll do'_. Jesse chuckled at Beca's discomfort, but assured her it was fine and had thought it was quite humorous. She mentioned to him as he sipped his coffee the earlier Twitter conversations with her friends about Zac Efron and matching panties and whatnot. Picking up her phone once again, she tweeted all that just transpired with their conversation; laughter and good fun being the content of what she shared with the rest of the world.

The next hour was spent relaxing in bed. Jesse wanted to see Beca once more before he had to leave for his next tour. Beca definitely wanted to spend more time with him and was quite overcome that he was just as interested in her; she knew it would be unwise to make too many plans for the future, seeing as they had only just met but there was something drawing the young couple together. It was almost twelve noon when Jesse asked if she would like to shower. Beca nodded and went into the bathroom, loving the organized way Jesse lived. Jesse followed behind her, showing her where the towels were stored and where things were if she needed anything else.

Turning the shower on and letting the water heat up, she smiled to herself at the wonderful evening she had with her friends and this gorgeous Marine as she ran her tongue over her swollen bottom lip. The delicious ache between her thighs reminded her that she had to thank Chloe later. She was actually surprised Chloe hadn't been ringing or texting but Beca knew it was coming though. There was no way in hell that her friend was gonna get away with not spilling certain details of the evening. Fifteen minutes later, the hot water was still running down Beca's body as she was so lost in her thoughts and jumped when she heard the shower door pop open. She grinned as a very much naked Jesse wished to join in the soapy fun.

As he towel dried her skin later that, Beca couldn't think of a better way to start the day with breakfast in bed and hot, steamy shower sex with Jesse; _her_ hunk of a man. It was well into the afternoon before Beca needed to get back to her place. Her body was sore, but most certainly in a good way. She shared a few texts with her friends and Jesse called a taxi to take her home.

Beca and Jesse fell into an easy pattern instantly and spent another whole day and night together before he had to leave. There was one thing for sure, that they did have had a great connection. With Jesse going away for 14 months, it was really going to suck, but they both knew their future was unknown. When connections are strong, some bonds just can't ever be broken.

He had been out of view for just a few seconds when Beca felt the buzz of her phone in her pocket. Dipping her fingers into her jeans, she pulled out her phone, thumbed the screen and her heart jumped a little as she saw the message was from Jesse.

Jesse: This isn't goodbye. It's a see you soon. Keep in touch. J x

She looked up and saw him peeping over the wall that now separated them and blew her a kiss. As she waved him off one last time, a couple of stray tears itching at the corner of her eyes, waiting to fall, Beca just smiled contently as a flurry of texts appeared on her phone from Chloe; she was keen to get the gossip and demanded details from Beca as expected.

Beca sighed as she began to walk back to her car and as she slipped into the front seat of her Camaro, she started a message to Chloe, with the title _'Oh brother, what a date!'_

A/N: Whew! That was pretty long and torturous if you ask me. I hope you guys enjoyed this little adventure that our friend had. Well, you guys know what to do now …leave a review. Let me know what you think. Thank you guys so much for your support, it really means a lot to me. You all truly inspire me every day.


End file.
